


Honey Trap

by tipitina



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: First Time, Jealousy, M/M, Mission Fic, Post-Mission: Impossible - Ghost Protocol (2011), Pre-Mission: Impossible - Rogue Nation (2015)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 14:37:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12234897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tipitina/pseuds/tipitina
Summary: Pour la requête Obscur Echange de taraxacumoff :Benji est détrempé, Jane consternée, Will doit séduire un millionaire et Ethan est un bulldozer. Une mission où rien ne se passe comme prévu... une fois de plus.





	Honey Trap

**Requête de taraxacumoff** : Ethan Hunt/William Brandt. Explosions et happy endings. Une mission qui tourne mal et l'occasion d'avoir quelques révélations. Pourquoi pas le cliché classique honey trap avec l'un des deux dans le rôle, et l'autre jaloux comme tout? 

Note : Je suis pas une pro des missions fic mais j’espère que tous les éléments souhaités sont là et que ça plaira. Fic Post-GP et Pré-RN.

Merci à Shakeskp pour la bêta.

***

Ethan revenait tout juste de sa mission à Kandahar quand un coursier sonna à sa porte. C’était de plus en plus dur d’arriver à respirer entre les missions. Heureusement que son passage en Afghanistan avec Luther s’était limité à une semaine. Son genou ne lui aurait pas pardonné plus. 

Il avait réquisitionné l’un des planques de l’IMF en guise d’appartement. Entre ses nombreux mois dans une prison russe, suivis de l’affaire Cobalt, les huit semaines de rééducation et son détour par le Moyen-Orient, ça laissait peu de temps à la recherche de logement.  

Il sortit le lecteur DVD portable de l’enveloppe et brancha ses écouteurs. Un peu désuet comme méthode, mais l’IMF reprenait tout juste ses marques. Au moins, il avait l’habitude de ce modèle de message. Il remplit l’évier de l’espace cuisine d’eau et lança le fichier.

_" Bonsoir Monsieur Hunt, les informations que vous avez recueillies au cours de vos dernières missions nous ont permis d’identifier le marchand d’armes connu sous le nom d’Hornet : Giovanni Pana, à la tête d’un empire de contrebandes._

_Giovanni Pana organise prochainement la vente d’un disque contenant tout notre armement cybernétique dérobé dernièrement à la NSA._

_Votre mission, si vous l’acceptez, récupérer le disque ainsi que le nom des contacts au sein de la NSA et neutraliser Pana avant que la vente ne commence. Compte tenu du caractère sensible de cette mission nous avons choisi votre équipe pour vous : Carter et Dunn seront vos supports et l’agent Brandt votre base d’informations._

_Si votre équipe ou vous-même êtes capturé ou tué, l’agence et le gouvernement nieront avoir eu connaissance de vos agissements._

_Bonne chance, Monsieur Hunt. Ce message d’autodétruira dans 5 secondes._  "

 Il jeta le lecteur dans l’évier pour éviter d’attirer l’attention avec la détonation et alla faire sa valise. 

 

***   
Benji se laissa tomba dans le fauteuil en face de lui et Ethan sourit devant son état.  

— C’est pas drôle, Ethan. Mon appartement entier est détrempé. Les assurances ne couvrent pas les messages défectueux de l’agence et encore moins le déclenchement des sprinklers. 

— Tu aurais dû leur dire de ne pas revenir sur ce modèle. 

— Je ne suis pas retourné au QG depuis des semaines. Certains d’entre nous n’ont pas été invités à participer à la reconstruction. Yusuf nous en veut de lui avoir fait quitter sa batcave. 

Du coin de l’oeil, il vit Jane sourire avec son masque sur les yeux. Will posa un café devant lui, lui jeta un regard amusé avant de se pencher de nouveau sur son dossier. Ethan secoua la tête et reprit la lecture de _La Republicca_ , le briefing pouvait bien attendre d’être perdu au-dessus de l’Atlantique. Ils allaient adorer son plan de toute façon.

 

 _***  
_ Will entra dans le grand salon de la villa d’un pas lent mais assuré. Dans son costume Zegna taillé comme une seconde peau et ses Ferragamo impeccables aux pieds, il savait qu’il attirait les regards. C’était le but après tout. Il n’avait pas eu à se battre beaucoup pour avoir le rôle du séducteur dans cette mission. Jane détestait ça malgré un certain talent. Elle n’aimait pas la complexité des jeux d’émotions et d’hormones. Il y avait trop de places pour les erreurs dans ce genre de situations. 

C’était différent pour lui. Tout était une question d’analyses. Le moindre geste traduisait une information. Le langage du corps était une mine d’informations en lui-même, il suffisait de savoir le traduire. Il n’avait peut-être pas le magnétisme naturel d’Ethan Hunt mais il savait jouer le jeu. 

La cible du jour était Giovanni Pana. Il était connu pour être sans scrupules, très ambitieux et prêt à tout pour obtenir ce qu’il voulait. C’était aussi un vrai Casanova, tout sexe confondu. 

La villa au bord du lac de Garde dans laquelle il se trouvait était opulente à la limite de l’indécence, mais assez ancienne pour permettre des failles de sécurité suffisantes pour leur plan de sortie.  

 _— Bond est dans la place,_ fit la voix de Benji dans son oreille.

 _— Pourquoi sommes-nous passé des classiques noms d’oiseaux ou de planètes aux personnages de fictions déjà?_ demanda Ethan. 

 _— Parce que Benji et Will sortent d’un marathon 007 et Benji n’a pas d’imagination?_ commenta Jane.

_— Hé!_

_— Tant que je ne suis pas Moneypenny, je m’en fiche,_ termina-t-elle de sa position derrière le bar. _Même si ça te va très bien, Ethan._

Déguisée en serveuse, elle s’approcha de lui pour lui proposer un verre. Will lui sourit en prenant son Martini. Elle lui lança un discret clin d’œil devant le silence d’Ethan, probablement vexé dans un coin de la maison à la recherche du disque. 

Il repéra sa cible et s’approcha. Pana avait tout du bellâtre européen, avec un coté Alain Delon pour Eau Sauvage. Une légère barbe bien taillée, des cheveux assez longs pour passer la main dedans, un costume impeccable avec une chemise entrouverte sur des clavicules dorées. Il y avait pire, comme mission. Dans d’autres circonstances, Will en aurait bien fait son quatre-heures. 

Mais entre son crush pathétique pour Ethan et le fait que cet homme avait probablement plus de numéros de téléphones d’organisations terroristes dans son répertoire que de restaurants avec livraisons à domicile, cette mission serait plus orientée business que plaisir. 

Pana accrocha son regard avec un haussement de sourcils intrigué. Il fit parcourir son regard de haut en bas, discret mais sans équivoque. 

_— Franchement pourquoi je tombe sur un ridicule imitateur de Tony Stark alors que Will a le droit à l’égérie de Dior ?_

_— Un peu de sérieux, M._

_— Elle marque un point, Moneypenny !_

Will esquissa un petit sourire en coin qui entrait parfaitement dans son jeu mais qui était surtout dû aux échanges de son équipe. Il leva son verre en direction de la cible et se retourna. 

_— Subtil et efficace._

_— Q ! Tu vas commenter toute l’opération ?_

_— Hé !  C’est Will qui a insisté pour être le prochain sur la liste de la séduction ! Je vais quand même pas laisser passer une telle occasion de prendre des notes, non ?_

Le soupir un brin exaspéré d’Ethan à son oreille fut parfaitement synchronisé avec la soudaine main sur sa hanche.

— Je ne crois pas vous connaître, fit une voix chantante et rauque à son oreille.

— En auriez-vous envie ? répondit-il.

— Et bien plus encore. 

 _— Fiou ! Ça c’est du rapide,_ siffla Benji.

— Vous m’avez l’air d’être un homme qui sait ce qu’il veut, répondit Will en lui caressant la main.

— J’aimerai vous montrer à quel point. Auriez-vous un peu de temps à m’accorder ?

— Avec grand plaisir.

Pana entrelaça leurs doigts le temps d’échanger quelques caresses avant de les laisser filer. Il prit les devants et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque, certain que Will allait le suivre. Will se retint de froncer les sourcils, c’était bien trop facile. 

La porte se ferma automatiquement derrière eux et Will se retrouva plaquer contre l’étagère la plus proche. Giovanni l’embrassa dans le cou et passa une main dans le creux de ses reins. Will ne leva pas les yeux au ciel. Il agrippa la nuque de sa cible et le maintint en place juste assez longtemps pour jeter un coup d’œil à la pièce, évaluer les sorties et l’angle des caméras. Tout était bien trop prévisible, quelque chose clochait, il le sentait.

Une cuisse se glissa entre ses jambes et appliqua juste la bonne dose de pression contre son sexe pour être agréable mais pas oppressant. Les grandes mains de Pana repoussèrent sa veste en arrière et Will lâcha sa prise pour la laisser tomber par terre. Regrettable mais nécessaire. 

Pana était réputé pour être un séducteur et Will appréciait ses efforts, pas besoin d’imaginer de scénario un peu chaud avec Ethan dans le rôle-titre pour paraître convaincant mais tout était bien trop classique, sans imagination pour coller à leurs informations.

— Silencieux, c’est parfait, susurra la voix de Pana à son oreille.

— J’ai du mal à me concentrer avec vos mains et vos cuisses contre mon corps, répondit Will, comme on pouvait s’attendre d’un homme dans sa situation.

Un sourire se dessina contre sa joue et brusquement il se sentit partir en arrière et le contact froid du métal autour de son poignet. 

— Et vous voilà à ma merci, Agent Hunt. 

Will haussa un sourcil sans vraiment être surpris. Les signes avant-coureurs étaient là depuis que Pana l’avait abordé.

— …il y a erreur sur la personne.

 

***  
— Je vais l’égorger! résonna dans le couloir sombre. 

Benji secoua la tête en continuant de courir. Comme si cette mission n’avait pas déjà mal commencé à la base. Ethan n’avait clairement pas été enthousiaste à l’idée de laisser Brandt en première ligne, sans arme ni renfort à proximité. Encore moins pour qu’il se fasse peloter par un mercenaire. 

Il avait réussi à déclencher les alarmes incendies et à faire évacuer le manoir à la majorité des invités mais le temps pour eux de rejoindre la bibliothèque, Pana et Will avaient disparu dans un tunnel secret derrière les étagères. 

Il ne fallait pas être sorti de Polytechnique pour suivre les gouttelettes de sang sur les pavés. Il déglutit et Jane jura devant lui. Ethan les devançait de plusieurs mètres. Benji était inquiet mais confiant. Comme Ethan l’avait vu dans une chambre d’hôtel haut perché de Dubaï, Will était loin d’être sans défense. Contrairement à Ethan et Jane, Will et Benji n’avaient pas passé les dernières semaines en rééducation, mais en salle d’entraînement ensemble.

Il resserra sa prise sur son arme et passa la vitesse supérieure. Sa confiance en Will ne devait cependant pas lui faire oublier la situation ni la mission.

Ils finirent par arriver à un embranchement à trois voies. 

— Jane, droite. Benji, gauche ! ordonna Ethan sans s’arrêter.

Ils obéirent et échangèrent un regard avant de prendre leur chemin respectif. Il ne valait mieux pas qu’Ethan tombe sur Pana et Will. 

Et heureusement pour tout le monde, ce ne fut pas le cas. 

 

***  
Un peu d’élan, une course sur le mur et un coup de pieds à en retourner la nuque du dernier sbire et Will était enfin seul. Attaché à un tuyau brûlant, entouré des corps sans vie des sous-fifres de Pana, Will avait mal, du sang dans un œil et des tâches sur sa chemise et son veston.  

Il se laissa glisser par terre, essoufflé. Le poignet droit pulsait au rythme effréné de son cœur. Un éclat de lumière le fit sursauter, il fut immédiatement sur ses gardes et en position défensive. 

— C’est moi ! C’est Benji !

Il retomba au sol avec un sourire.

— Vous en avez mis du temps!

Benji s’agenouilla à ses côtés, rangea son arme et lui essaya le front. 

— Je n’ai rien. 

— Est-ce que tu as bien regardé l’état de ton bras ? 

— C’est une égratignure.

— Tu crois vraiment que c’est le moment pour me citer les Monty Python ? s’exclama Benji en retenant un rire nerveux. 

— Laisse-moi au moins ça. Je suis sur cette vanne depuis une demi-heure, rit Will.

Benji secoua la tête et se retourna l’arme au poing en entendant un bruit. Ses réflexes s’amélioraient. Jane fut la première à apparaître, suivie de près par leur chef d’équipe. Ethan s’arrêta net alors que Jane se précipita pour défaire les menottes. 

Will sentit la main de Benji serrer son épaule. Il ferma les yeux un moment. Il les rouvrit en sentant son ami s’écarter pour monter la garde. Ethan s’agenouilla en face de lui alors que Jane accompagnait son bras libre le long de son corps meurtri. Il grimaça. Il avait probablement l’épaule déboîtée. Ethan lui passa la main sur le front.

— Jane, il faut que tu me remettes l’épaule en place. 

— On devrait attendre.

— Je dois pouvoir couvrir vos arrières. Au moins me défendre. Je refuse d’être un boulet sur le chemin de la sortie, contra Will.

Ethan acquiesça et s’approcha pour servir de support. Will posa la tête dans le cou de son chef d’équipe et le laissa prendre sa main gauche. 

— 1… 2… 

_Crac_

Il étouffa son cri contre l’épaule d’Ethan, les dents contre le muscle. Ethan ne bougea pas d’un millimètre. 

— Tu peux marcher ? demanda-t-il, une fois le silence revenu.

— Bien sûr. 

Pour qui le prenait-il ? Ce n’était peut-être pas qu’une égratignure mais quand même, de là à ne pas tenir sur ses pieds, il ne fallait pas exagérer. Il le lui prouva en se relevant seul. Will cala son bras blessé contre son torse, se saisit du semi-automatique de secours d’Ethan et l’arma avec sa main blessée sans sourciller. 

— Ok. Jane, tu couvres nos arrières, Benji les flancs et Will au centre. Vous repartez dans le manoir et si les positions ne sont pas compromises, vous cherchez le disque. 

— Tu ne vas pas poursuivre Pana tout seul, déclara Will.

— Ne discute pas. 

— La priorité, c’est le disque. Rien à foutre de Pana. On le retrouvera plus tard, protesta Will. De ce que j’ai réussi à glaner, il a un coffre dans une banque en Suisse. C’est là qu’il a planqué le disque et tu peux être sûr que c’est là-bas que nous allons le retrouver. 

— Depuis quand tu donnes les ordres?

— Je ne sais pas, depuis que tu perds ton objectivité ? 

Benji laissa échapper un son qui fit se retourner Ethan. Will sut qu’il avait gagné. 

— Ce n’est pas parce que j’ai été capturé que j’ai perdu de vue l’objectif. Pana est un mégalomane narcissique, c’est facile de soutirer des informations à ce genre de personnes. Tu veux faire péter le manoir pour être sûr, vas-y, mais Pana est loin et il ne doit pas creuser l’écart. Il ne serait jamais parti sans le disque. 

Il n’avait pas vu Ethan aussi furieux depuis leur planque minable à Dubaï, quand il l’avait confronté sur son identité. Il fulminait mais Will n’était pas sûr de savoir pourquoi. Il rangea l’arme dans son pantalon et posa la main sur l’épaule d’Ethan. 

— Fais-moi confiance. 

— Ce n’est pas la question ! 

— Alors arrêtons de perdre notre temps. 

— Ethan, Will a raison, interrompit Jane et Will l’en remercia. 

Ethan était sacrément têtu. C’était ce qui faisait de lui un si bon agent. Détermination, persévérance et entêtement débile. Ethan se retourna et prit la direction de la sortie sans un regard en arrière. Benji envoyait un message sur portable, probablement pour préparer le jet. Il aurait le temps plus tard pour les engueulades.

 

***  
Dans l’avion, le débriefing fut court et cinglant. Jane avait écouté d’une oreille seulement. Elle savait que Will n’allait pas accepter qu’elle le soigne avant la fin. Il avait trop à dire. Son plan était simple et efficace, malgré les regards désapprobateurs de leur chef d’équipe : surveiller la banque, intercepter Pana, le forcer à ouvrir le coffre et ramener tout le monde à la maison sans faire de vagues.  

Trop classique pour Ethan. Même après autant d’années à jouer les espions, Ethan ne se pliait pas du tout aux stéréotypes du métier. La violence et la rage de ses premières années dans l’agence et son addiction de toujours pour les comportements à risques en faisait plus un bulldozer qu’un scalpel.

Jane était une SEAL avant d’être une espionne et savait identifier les gens au premier coup d’œil. On ne quittait jamais vraiment les forces spéciales, on se reconvertissait. Après tout, dans la Navy, on apprenait à tout faire : infiltrer, exfiltrer, assassiner, survivre et même soigner. Elle s’installa à coté de Will avec la trousse de secours.

Elle n’avait pas eu besoin de lire le dossier de Will pour voir la CIA dans sa façon de travailler. Will se renseignait, analysait, planifiait, exécutait. L’efficacité sans attirer l’attention. Ils s’étaient tous faits avoir au début par son petit air innocent d’analyste. 

— Je vais bien, Jane.

— Laisse-moi faire. Tu n’es vraiment pas doué avec une aiguille. Ça sert d’être ambidextre, tu sais.

— Je vais avoir du mal à entraîner mon cerveau à corriger tout un réseau nerveux pour me permettre de me recoudre moi-même, je te l’accorde, sourit-il.

Elle lui tendit la bouteille de tequila et prépara le kit médical. 

— Dubaï continuera de tous nous hanter, hein?

Elle esquissa un sourire amer avant de répondre. 

— On ne s’en défera jamais, mais par contre que tu te trompes sur les intentions d’Ethan.

Il haussa un sourcil et se crispa au passage du désinfectant sur ses poignets. 

— Ethan est une force brute. Action-Réaction, une simple équation physique. Il a beau pouvoir très bien contrôler son langage corporel, c’est un handicapé émotionnel. Tu disparais, il s’inquiète, il fait exploser des pans entiers du sous-sol.

— Ce n’est pas comme si je ne le connaissais pas, à force, mais il y a peut-être exagération, là.

Elle lui tendit sa chemise et hocha la tête. Will était quelqu’un de brillant, avec quelques ratés. 

— Il tient à toi et ça le rend dingue. 

— Merci, Oprah.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel en rangeant le matériel. 

— Parle-lui. Tu n’es peut-être pas prêt à lui mettre le nez dans sa merde mais quand nos vies dépendent les uns des autres, on n’a pas le luxe de perdre du temps. 

Will lui attrapa la main et l’attira à lui. Il passa son bras valide autour de ses épaules et la serra contre lui. Elle soupira, posa son menton sur son épaule. Qui avait besoin d’une famille avec un petit frère pareil ? Ce job était fatigant.

 

***  
Will repoussa Pana dans la camionnette des nettoyeurs avant qu’Ethan décide de le liquider en pleine rue. Il sécurisa le disque dans la mallette diplomatique destinée au secrétaire de la Défense, Benji passerait à l’ambassade sur le chemin du retour.  

Jane lui fit les gros yeux, prit la mallette et amena Benji vers l’une des voitures qui leur était destinée.

– On se retrouve à Washington, lança-t-elle.

Traîtresse. Avec son épaule, il n’avait même pas l’excuse de pouvoir prendre le volant. Il monta dans la berline et laissa Ethan prendre la direction de l’aéroport. La mâchoire crispée n’était pas encore due au trafic de Genève. 

Il ne leur fallut qu’une quinzaine de minutes pour atteindre l’aéroport. Ethan gara la voiture sur l’emplacement indiqué par leur contact. Will sortit et s’adossa contre la carrosserie. Ethan le rejoignit, un sourcil haussé en une question silencieuse. 

— Faut qu’on parle.

Ethan croisa les bras, sur la défensive. 

— Je quitte l’équipe, annonça Will.

— Quoi ? 

— Il y a clairement des problèmes entre nous. Tu ne me fais pas confiance

— Ce n’est pas vrai ! l’interrompit Ethan en s’approchant. 

Will posa la main sur la joue d’Ethan pour l’arrêter net. 

— On ne sait pas travailler ensemble, Ethan. Tu t’inquiètes et tu perds ton objectivité. Je doute et je me mets en retrait. Ce n’est pas grave, ça arrive. Mais Jane a raison. Nous n’avons pas le luxe de tâtonner. 

— Will…

— Le secrétaire par intérim m’a proposé le poste de chef des opérations de l’agence. Je vais accepter. 

Ethan fronça les sourcils et baissa les yeux. 

— Si c’est ce que tu veux. 

— Pas forcément mais c’est ce que je sais faire de mieux. C’est là où je peux tous vous aider, vous protéger sans mettre le bordel. 

Il le regarda un moment et se jeta à l’eau. Il l’embrassa. Ethan se détendit sous la caresse de sa main contre sa joue et se glissa tout contre lui. Ils s’embrassèrent longuement, tendrement, comme pour réapprendre le contact d’un autre être humain contre leur corps, sans violence ni besoin de survie. 

Will finit par s’écarter assez pour le regarder dans les yeux.

 — Je ne vais nulle part, murmura-t-il.

— Sauf dans un bunker sous Washington, soupira Ethan en le serrant dans ses bras.

— Je pense qu’il en va de la survie de la planète. Personne n’est prêt à faire face à tes tendances destructrices quand je suis dans ton équipe. C’est la conclusion de mon analyse.

— Evidemment. 

Will lui prit la main sans hésitation et l’entraîna avec lui vers l’ascenseur. Il avait tout un vol pour convaincre Ethan de sa sincérité. S’il fallait qu’il lui murmure des mots doux à l’oreille pour lui donner un avant-goût de leur future collaboration, il était prêt à se sacrifier. 

 

FIN


End file.
